


blue stars

by imnotacyborg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons - Freeform, F/F, From Dragon to Girl, How do Dragons Kiss, Kinda, Original Character(s), Queens and Dragons, Shifters, Slice of Life, for now, they don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: The clouds never looked so beautiful.





	blue stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ssassin4hire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/gifts).



> it's pretty short, i'm mostly testing it  
> might get longer as i go, we'll see

The fresh smell that came from the grass just after the rain was the most satisfying smell on this side of life. It filled lungs, iluminated brains and gave strenght to the legs. At least, that's what Manumi's grandma used to say while watching Manumi run around hunting crickets and ladybugs. 

Lohri seemed to agree with her. Her big, blue (Imperial Dragons weren't solely blue, Manumi's eyes knew that very well), and strong body was covered with small dropplets of rain, giving her scales new colours. Her big head found a small place between the trees were the Sun managed to shine through, her green, piercing eyes closed by the simple pleasure of basking in the warm light. Reminded Manumi of a big, lazy cat.

Manumi snorted and looked back at the gems on her lap. They had found some shaggy muggers on the road, carrying big bags on their shoulders and smug grins on their faces. A dagger to Manumi's throat, a huff from Lohri and a click of fingers and there were no bandits to be seem. Only small, shiny gems that Lohri immediately fell in love with.

"This one is kinda ugly..." Manumi mumbled to herself, her face splitting into a mischievous smile when, from the corner of her eye, she saw Lohri's head immediately perk up and turn to her with squinted eyes, her teeth appearing with a snarl. Manumi chuckled and rolled the small purple and blue gem between her fingers. "I mean, what use could we have to this? It doesn't match anything".

She wasn't surprised when a big blue and white head suddenly appeared centimeters away from her face, hot air being huffed at her cheeks. Lohri growled, her nose getting closer to the purple gem in Manumi's hand.  Of course she wouldn't let any gem go. 

Manumi giggled and felt the tips of her fingers getting warm with the small flame that appeared there, startling Lohri enough to make her give that tiny squeak any dragon refused to aknowledge the existence. She laughed again, almost dropping all the gems from her lap onto the humid soil. Lohri put her giant paw on Manumi's lap just to assure their safety and remind Manumi,  _again_ , that not a single gem was going away if the dragon could do anything about it.

"Relax," Manumi standed, putting the gems back in the bag and tying it to the belt on her waist, "Your precious collection of rocks won't suddenly go away, you big scaly cat".

Lohri huffed on Manumi's face, completely messing the front of Manumi's hair. She screeched while the big not-only-blue dragon gave her version of laughter.

 

Lohri was an arrogant, shown-off big lizard and Manumi firmly believed that.

She couldn't fly as well as Lohri, the circle of runes on the tip of her toes could only do so much. Unlike Lohri's wings, that she could use to flip middle-air, fly upside-down and go up and around as much as she wished. Manumi could only keep a straight fly ahead in a direction of her choice.

Her lips raised in a snarl, her eyes following Lohri in her mess around. She was  _very_ happy flying calmly in the random direction they choose, thank you very much. At least she wasn't dropping the  _so precious gems_ Lohri seemed to be so worried about.

"Hey!" Manumi yelled, trying to be heard through the wind, "You dropped the purple one!"

Lohri gave again that adorable dragon-screech and dived down, trying to find the purple gem that was safely inside Manumi's bag. The dragon came back and gave Manumi a desperate look. Which quickly turned into a full roar when she saw the purple gem on Manumi's hand. Their calm fly immediately became a race for life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first original writing in, like, ever  
> inspired by my gf who is a nerd


End file.
